


Breakfast ~ H2OVanoss

by ConfusedValkyrie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, It probably sucks, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, how does one tag?, my first ship writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedValkyrie/pseuds/ConfusedValkyrie
Summary: This is my first time writing any sort of shippy stuff but I thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully it's not too bad! I used a prompt for this, it'll be in the end notes.





	Breakfast ~ H2OVanoss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of shippy stuff but I thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully it's not too bad! I used a prompt for this, it'll be in the end notes.

Evan woke up to the sun streaming through the bedroom window into his face. He looked next to himself to see his husband, Jonathan, still sleeping peacefully. Evan felt a small smile creep onto his face. Jon would sleep all day if allowed, which gave Evan time to prepare a little surprise. 

After quietly getting out of bed and pulling a shirt on, Evan made his way to the kitchen and grabbed what he needed to make pancakes. It had been weeks since he had last been able to make a nice breakfast for Jon and himself. It seemed like one or the other was always busy. But today they had the day to themselves, and Evan was not about to let this chance go to waste! 

Humming a random tune, Evan began to expertly cook and flip the pancakes. As the stack grew, he thought about how Jon would react to his surprise. Evan smiled as he remembered the last time he made pancakes. Jon's face had lit up like a Christmas tree! Evan couldn't wait to see that almost childish excitement again. 

As he flipped the last pancake onto the stack, Evan felt a touch of pride. This was probably the best batch he had ever made! He placed the plate of pancakes on the table, along with some maple syrup. Nodding to himself once everything was in place, he walked back to the bedroom to wake his lover. 

Jon hadn't moved an inch since Evan left the room. Evan chuckled softly at the sight before gently shaking Jon to wake him. "Jon... It's time to get up," Evan told the sleepy man.

"Five more minutes," Jon mumbled, rolling over so he had his back to Evan. "I'm not ready to get up." 

"But then the pancakes will get cold!" Evan replied with a small smirk. 

Jon sat up, face lighting up. "You made pancakes?" 

Evan chuckled. "Yeah, want some?"

"Of course I do!" Jon replied excitedly, followed by a yawn. "But I'm still tired, can you carry me?" he pleaded, stretching his arms out towards Evan and making his best puppy eyes.

Evan sighed before replying with a smile. "Okay, because I love you." He picked Jon up bridal style and felt the other man's arms wrap around his neck.

Jon smiled warmly up at Evan. "I love you too. Now let's go get some pancakes!" 

Evan carried Jon out to the kitchen, where they sat together and happily ate their pancakes. After the delicious breakfast was finished, they turned the TV on and snuggled up on the couch. Paying almost no attention to the TV, the two lovers relaxed and simply enjoyed each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A made breakfast and goes to wake B. B is still really sleepy so they sit up and stretch out their arms to A with pleading eyes.


End file.
